Lilium
by Yoshichao
Summary: Without the elixir, Lily's Immortal life is coming to an end. Her thoughts change when she meets the gorgeous Roman, who she finds herself curious about as she falls helplessly in love with him. Can she crack him before her time is up?
1. Prologue

(No, I haven't updated the story yet. If you're reading this and like this story, go vote on the poll on my profile. I work when I have motivation. :) And when more than one person wants me to write something, I feel like writing. Also, updates will be shown on my profile for all my fanfictions and future works. So check every now and then for new info on stuff!)

* * *

Aloha anyone who may be reading this! Recently I finished Alyson Noel's newest addition to the "Immortal" series, Dark Flame, and completely fell in love with Roman's character even more. I won't reveal what happens to make me feel that way (for those who haven't read) but I felt the need to . . . "tribute" him with a little fanfiction.

Note: This story takes place before Blue Moon and does not include Ever or Damen. Well, unless Damen makes a small cameo in a flashback or something but you know what I mean. I'm not sure how I'm gonna have this story move. But no matter what, this will have charming little Romie in it. :)

I do not own Immortals or Roman. Just the main character (Lily) and the ones with small roles, y'know, the ones no one cares about.

Rated T for language and possible sexual content.

* * *

Humans are extremely peculiar beings.

Each one is different and displays different ranges or personalities and intelligence. Many of them have selfish thoughts directed towards money, power, sex, and other stupid things. Sometimes I feel ashamed I used to be as simple-minded as them, to be called "one of them".

A number of people are smart enough to realize how polluted their race becomes over the years. The stupid don't notice at all. As long as they're at the top of the food chain, they're happy.

I'm one of the smart people. I've seen how society has rapidly changed over the last two centuries. It sickens me at times to hear the constant mind babblings involved around sexual activities. Even the modern day music industry has fallen into this sick trap. It seems every song has its own innuendos these days.

But despite these things I don't want to hear, I still pry on their minds anyways. I know there's something called "privacy" but I can't help it. These minds seem to change every year. It's interesting to see their development.

Two hundred years ago, back in the eighteen hundreds, it was more about power than anything. A girl at the age of fourteen was abducted and tested on. Her abductor was much stronger and faster than she, so for two years she was forced to stay. The man- excuse me- _boy, _as he appeared barely older than her, who abducted her would always force her to drink something, a mixture of many different things. Then he'd ask questions, getting frustrated when she answered not to his liking. The girl never knew what she drank or what the teenage man was trying to do. Until one day.

He was trying to create another Immortal.

* * *

Yes, I know that was short. But I don't care. Don't complain, if you don't like it, leave. kthx.

If you do like it or want to critize on something that's not the length, go right ahead. I don't care.


	2. Chapter One

I wandered at my own leisurely pace to my next class, absorbing all the thoughts around me. Unlike many others, I wasn't talking or walking with anyone. I was what they called a "loner" and occasionally a "freak". "Nerd" was another one but that wasn't exactly true. I just knew all the answers to the teachers' questions and tests.

This may make me sound like a nerd but I've never had to study. As soon as I touched the paper, I knew all the answers. I could hear the correct answers in my educator's head. In a way it was cheating but I didn't care. Not anymore. My time was almost up.

I am an Immortal, basically a human with enhanced abilities. A couple centuries ago, my captor used me to create a drink that could create more Immortals. When he succeeded, he put himself into a drunk stupor and he began spilling out his life story. He was given the "elixir", as he called it, and was never given anymore, forcing him to find out how to make more. He told me everything about Immortals and my new powers could hear his exposed thoughts, his ideas to make more Immortals and rule the world, as cliche as it sounds. He told me about the chakras and how Immortals could be killed if they were injured in their weakest one. I took a chance and hit him in the Solar Plexus chakra, killing him.

Then I took the elixir, drinking all of it quickly. At the time, I didn't know one sip was all I needed for centuries. Unable to make it again, I'm trapped in reality, slowly waiting for my life to end.

At first, I tried to make the best of it. But my friends noticed when I didn't seem to age. So I fled from my home and travelled around in secrecy, simply doing my best to blend in without doing something I would regret.

It was currently the beginning of the twenty first century and I was half way through what seemed to be my hundredth time in high school. Since I only looked sixteen, I couldn't move on at all. Someone was bound to notice. Besides, school is interesting. There are so many minds to probe, secrets to be heard. I never made a large amount of friends but I was okay with that.

I walked into my math class and took my usual seat at the back. The teacher hadn't arrived yet so I took the time to hear the dirty little secrets bouncing through my classmates' minds, including those of my only friend, Elizabeth.

Lizzy was the only person I could tolerate, really. She was quiet and never bothered me, only talking if I began a conversation. Her mind was often wandering, either pondering over humans and their actions or thinking of her own original story, which I thought to be brilliant. She didn't like to talk about it aloud though.

Elizabeth was also similar to me. Her grades were decent and had no social life. I was the only friend she had.

The shy blonde looked over at me with her curious blue eyes, frowning slightly as she looked down and shifted in her seat. Her dark green aura was all I needed to know she felt insecure and nervous. I smiled to myself and turned my attention to the door where a new mind walked in.

The mind belonged to a good-looking teenage boy with tousled blond hair and deep navy blue eyes. His tanned skin was outlined with the invisible (well, invisible to everyone but me) yellow aura. He took a seat near the front, five rows in front of me. The thoughts in his head seemed organized and normal enough.

Too organized.

Normally, the human mind is a mess. Memories and thoughts bouncing around at random. But this boy's mind was like I was meant to see it. Thoughts laid out right in front of me.

While exploring his mind, our math teacher, Mr. Zangu, entered the room. He was five minutes late, as per usual. He had a thing for coffee and always had a pile of mugs crowding his desk. Before the day began he would often stop at Tim Hortons and again during lunch. Even if I couldn't read minds, I would know that obvious fact.

Once he began the lecture, I tuned out and continued to listen to the new boy's thoughts. His name was Roman and he had been to many places in the world. Italy, England, United States . . . I envied him, not having the nerve to leave North America, only knowing the English language.

When the class was over and the bell rang, I rose from my seat and walked to my next class, Lizzy tailing behind me. We had two classes together, this week being the first two periods of the day (the order changes every week). The next class was English with my teacher Mr. Ravty. When class began, I was a little upset I didn't see Roman but it was understandable. I didn't expect to have more than one class with him.

Next was lunch, my second favourite time of the day, losing only to home time. Elizabeth and I had our own table in the back which let us stay out of the spotlight.

Now, being an Immortal meant I didn't need to eat. Both Elizabeth and I didn't eat much. Lizzy was simply picky while I didn't care for real food. So we ate in silence, absorbing the sounds of the cafeteria around us. I nearly jumped out of my seat when the new guy sat down beside me.

"Mind if I sit 'ere?" Roman asked with his dazzling smile, a British accent coating his voice. It sounded false but I didn't really care. I was surprised he could sneak up on me like that.

"And you choose here, of all places, because . . ?" I began, wondering who in the world would want to sit with two "losers" like us.

"You were both in math, right?" he confirmed. We both nodded, Lizzy seeming kind of uncomfortable, "Well I just wanted to get to know all my new classmates. Is that a problem?"

"No, not at all!" I said, returning his smile, "Well I'm Lily and this is my good friend Elizabeth."

The petite blonde mumbled a quiet "hello" as she picked at her food. Her aura began to go red, wanting nothing more than to run away. She was a shy girl and never liked attention, especially from the opposite sex.

Roman laughed and threw his arm around my shoulder, instantly making me flinch, not used to this kind of contact.

"I think I'm going to like this place a whole lot! Excuse me while I introduce myself to some others. I'll see you two later!"

With that, Roman got up with his lunch tray and walked over to another table. As soon as I was sure he wouldn't hear me, I began babbling my thoughts to my only friend.

"Oh my gosh! Isn't he amazing?" I blurted, "I can't believe someone like that would actually talk to us!"

Lizzy almost looked ashamed of me. He spoke in her young higher-pitched voice full with concern. "Lily, you just met him. Besides, he's at the popular table now. Face it; compared to them, we're losers."

I glanced over in Roman's direction and saw him with the A-list crew. "Well maybe he'll see through their wopular facade," I hoped, knowing they weren't exactly "popular" for any particular reason except for being whores and being friends of whores.

"Still, most people would want to be 'wannabe popular' than one of us."

I sighed, knowing Elizabeth was right. Then I mentally hit myself for becoming so attached to Roman so quickly. Friends weren't something I wanted to make since I outlived them and couldn't reveal my secret.

The rest of lunch and third period seemed like a blur. Reality seemed to return to my eyes in fourth period, my last class of the day. History. I found myself sitting beside Roman, who still had his bright yellow sunshiny aura.

"Ah, Lily. Fancy seeing you here," he greeted.

"Fancy seeing you too," I said, finding myself smiling, "I didn't expect to have another class with you."

The blond teenager was about to reply when the history teacher, Mrs. Obvat, entered the room. Or as I like to call her, "Mrs. Boring". Both history and she as a person were boring as all hell. She was like one of those early models of a robot, programmed to do the same thing everyday. Her mind was incredibly boring to pry upon.

So instead, I spent most of the period trying to figure out Roman. His mind just seemed too . . . _abnormal. _Much too organized and generic. And his aura didn't seem to change. He was always joyful and outlined in yellow. About halfway through the period, I glanced over at him to find his gaze on me. Instinctively, I looked down at my desk, a quiet chuckle escaping the boy.

As soon as the bell rang, I grabbed my books and headed for the door. After a quick stop at my locker, I was walking through the parking lot to my car when a certain gorgeous British lad began walking beside me.

"There you are, luv," Roman said, making me halt in surprise. I had to force myself to _not _swoon and scream like an excited little girl. "I was wondering if you'd like to do something tonight, if you're not busy."

_YES! _my thoughts screamed. I swallowed the words and shook my head, unable to decline verbally.

"Oh? Are you busy tonight?"

"Yeah . . ." I began, "I have some English homework I need to finish."

It wasn't a complete lie. There was a bit I didn't finish in class but with my abilities, I could probably finish it in five minutes.

"I see," Roman replied, seeming unfazed, "Well how about tomorrow?"

"Fencing lessons," I said, feeling upset. Of course, I could always skip this one class . . .

Roman raised an eyebrow. "Fencing? Well, maybe some other time. See you tomorrow, then."

Before I could reply, he walked off. I felt stupid for saying no. Why did I do that? He was absolutely hott! Any girl would die for someone like that!

I sighed and returned to walking to my car, ignoring the odd feeling in my gut when I thought about Roman. There seemed to be something . . . off about him. Maybe I'm just being paranoid.

I opened the door to my car-of-the-day, a hot pink Camaro SS. Being an Immortal; I could manifest objects such as cars and money. Each day I liked to drive a new car, bring a bit of variety to my daily life.

As I pulled out of the school parking lot and drove towards home, I began to wish for a way to make the elixir. I didn't really want to die. Or lose my Immortal powers. I didn't really know what happened when it wore off. Did the years suddenly hit you and you experience all those ages you missed all at once, dying of old age? Or did your life just continue as if you weren't an Immortal in the first place? I didn't know of any other Immortals so I had no one to ask.

I was alone.

It seemed like no time when I pulled up into my driveway. I got out of the car and walked up the pathway to my mansion of a house. It was manifested, of course, and was away from any traffic.

I walked inside, unlocking the door with my mind. I headed straight for my bedroom and plopped down on my bed, suddenly feeling exhausted. I closed my eyes and my mind began to wander to Roman.

He called me "luv"! Maybe it was a force of habit or a friendly thing but still. It was cute the way he said it. And that smile! Everything about him was so _perfect!_

I didn't care if I had just met him. I was falling in love with him, and I was okay with it. I mean, I didn't have much time left anyways. I might as well have a bit of fun before I died. Or simply lose my Immortal status.

Either way, I had an excuse to open up more.

And I was going to make the best of the rest of my life, starting tomorrow.

* * *

Don't worry, it'll get better. Apologies if Roman is out of character at any point. I can't imatate accents either, heh.

Anyways, thanks for reading~!


End file.
